tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sergeant Mace
"I always have the last laugh on Cobra criminals, right after I lock them up!" After years of undercover work gaining the trust of high-level criminals, MACE has managed to infiltrate some of the largest crime syndicates in the world. While concealing his true identity, he leaks valuable information to his Battle Corps partners, who use the information to raid crime warehouses and bust unsuspecting Cobra villains. Every day Mace stays undercover his life is in jeopardy. But to him, no risk is too great to continue the war against crime and to protect the innocent. From the Colorado Rockies to the shores of Tripoli, Mace is always ready to fight for what’s right. His only weakness is that sometimes he becomes so invested in his assumed identity that remains undercover too long, when it should be time for him to break cover and act. File History File Name: Bowman, Thomas S. SN: 463-NH-739D Grade: E-8 - Master Sergeant (MSG) Birthplace: Denver, Colorado Primary Specialty: Undercover Surveillance Secondary Specialty: Intelligence History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in 1958, Mace joined the Joes in 1993 as an Master Sergeant with over seventeen years of experience as an undercover investigator. Originally a member of the Drug Elimination Force, he and Long Arm later joined the Battle Corps. He still sometimes accepts missions as part of the D.E.F. sub-group. When the Joe team was disbanded in 1994, Mace transferred to the US Army Intelligence Support Activity (ISA). MUX History: When the Joes were reformed in 1997, Sergeant Mace remained a Reserve member of the team. In 2013, Sergeant Mace was assigned to Bullet-Proof's criminal investigation team. However, he soon took a leave of absence to pursue a personal matter -- the disappearance of the son of one of his mother's close friends. Going undercover as Chouchan Mohamed, Mace delved into Denver's underworld, eventually winding up at a flophouse run by an acquaintence of Deadline's. Mace was establishing his over as Chouchan when his drug deal was interrupted by the intervention of Hound (Mace had threatened a woman in character and she was screaming), and later, Sit-Com. Deadline was eventually recognized by Mace, but he felt it best to withdraw at this point and pursue the matter at a different time, sans Autobots. Mace then went undercover as a French tourist, buying drugs from Deadline and observing him with Crow. When a group of bodies was discovered in Denver, however, Mace decided to act, and moved in, arresting Deadline (although Crow was absent during the arrest, and Deadline's friend Geddy got away). Deadline was held for questioning, giving up little information. OOC Notes Logs / Posts *May 20 - Sgt. Mace Undercover Op - Little does Deadline know, his cartel operation is being staked out by one of the best undercover operatives in the business! Sgt. Mace goes undercover to make a drug buy...and then things get REALLY hectic when Hound and Sit-Com make an appearance! MATURE SUBJECT MATTER/LANGUAGE. *June 18 - "Colorado Activity" - Mace reports on the activities of Deadline and Angel. * November 20 - "Subject: Angel" - Mace reports about Angel's current conflict of loyalties Players Sergeant Mace is available for application. In the meantime he is temped by Bzero. References * G. I. Joe Fan Art: Mace * USE OF MILITARY PERSONNEL AS UNDERCOVER AGENTS * Action figure @ yojoe.com * filecard @ yojoe.com * US Army Intelligence Support Activity Category:available Category:Battle Corps Category:Characters Category:Crime prevention Category:Drug Elimination Force Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Intelligence Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Surveillance Category:US Army